voicemail (emison)
by BELLISXRIO
Summary: in which emily calls alison's phone every night just to hear her voice.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep"**

"ali I'm so lost. I need you. Remember when you said you'd be there for me-uh- us? You said you'd always be here for me and the girls but it's eleven in the evening, i'm drunk and you're gone. Possibly forever. It's just, I know you're alive, I know you're out there somewhere. Please call me back, spencer says I've lost it but I think that-"

emily hears a beeping noise signaling that she had gone past the average voicemail limit as usual but that was ok. Just as long as she could hear Ali's voice.

"emily? who are you talking to?" aria walks in emily's room, a cherry soda in one hand and her brush in another. She had forgotten that the girls were still downstairs, talking about A and spencer's newfound clue but emily just wasn't in the mood to play nancy drew right now.

"em? hello earth to emily fields who are you-"

aria notices the shot glass at the end of emily's table and walks towards it cautiously with her eyebrows arched.

"em, have you been drinking?"

emily didn't even try to deny it, she nods her head and sits on her bed with her arms on her lap.

"i never thought of you as a drinker to be honest. let's get you fixed up for bed and you can join in on spencer's state of the nation address." aria chuckles as she wraps emily in her blanket.

aria gives her one last smile. A smile full of pity because aria knew why emily had been drinking that night, and every night for the last five months.

aria closes the door and all emily could think about was how her blanket still smelled like alison's cologne.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep."**_

_"hi ali, last night aria caught me drinking. I feel ashamed, she never should have saw me like that. Anyways, how have ya been? I haven't heard from you for a long time to be honest. Call me sometime? "_

**_author's note: the first few chapters probably dont make sense but they're all emily trying to contact alison. I promise this will all make sense as the story goes on :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep."_**

"Ali how long are you going to be away for? I miss you, we all miss you. Spencer has been up all night thinking about who this A person is, honestly if you were here i know you'd be able to solve this. A is tearing us apart. Please come home."

**Author's note: some chapters are intentionally short :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**lowercase intended**

* * *

_**"hey this is alison, im away right now so leave a message after the beep"**_

_"i have a swim meet at school today so if you want, you can come and watch. I haven't been going to practice a lot because all i do is listen to depressing music at home. you must think im such a loser now huh? "_


	5. Chapter 5

_**"hey this is alison, im away right now so leave a message after the beep"**_

_"I didn't see you at the swim meet but i dont know why I even bother to expect. sometimes im starting to believe that you really are gone."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_lowercase intended _**

* * *

**_"hey this is alison, im away right now so leave a message after the beep."_**

_"please call me back. I miss your voice. "_

"em?"

emily drops her phone in surprise before glaring at hanna who was standing by her doorway, watching the brunette carefully.

"jeez hanna you scared me what the hell." she bends down and picks her phone up before tucking it int he pocket of her jeans.

"are you still calling her?" hanna asks, her voice quivering.

"yeah why wouldn't I? i'm surprised you guys haven't made an attempt at keeping in touch with ali, she must be so lonely. " emily replies, earning a judgmental gaze from hanna.

"em-" hanna puts her hand on emily's shoulder but emily brushes it off.

"I don't want to hear it hanna."

"i miss her too but _that_-" hanna waves at where emily's phone was carefully placed. "-isn't healthy. emily please try to understand that we're worried sick about you and i can't bear seeing you tearing yourself apart over and over again when you listen to her damn voice on that damn phone of yours. "

emily looks away. She refused to believe what her family, or any of the girls were saying about ali. she was just away that was all. she said so herself.

"what would ali think when she finds out that you think she's dead." emily replies, managing a forced chuckle to come out of her lips.

hanna sighs in defeat.

"whatever em, just know that you can't keep on living like this forever. You're going to have to move on someday."

and with that, hanna marin leaves emily to cry herself to sleep. sometimes emily wondered how her friends could be so cruel.


	7. Chapter 7

**_lowercase intended. Also, if you like this story so far, please leave comments. It helps me write better._**

* * *

**_"hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep."_**

_"You'll never believe what hanna said about you. She says you're dead. Can you believe it? you? dead? bullshit. please call me back and help me prove to them that you're not. __**Please**__._


	8. Chapter 8

**lowercase intended**

* * *

_**"hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep."**_

_"ali? are you really gone? you have no idea how much i miss you. i'm such a mess. Yesterday aria told me that it was better if i forgot about you and moved on, but i can't. I just can't. "_


	9. Chapter 9

**lowercase intended**

* * *

_**"hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep."**_

_"spencer cornered me during lunch today, she said that if i didn't stop calling you she'd drag me to a therapist herself. Some friend she is right?"_


	10. Chapter 10

_**lowercase intended**_

* * *

_**"hey this is alison, I'm away right now so leave a message after the beep."**_

_"they were right, you are dead. "_


End file.
